Proposal Gone Wrong
by Gilliesnation
Summary: Forgetting your dinner reservation, your car stopped driving, you get splashed in mud, and eat at Sheetz. This doesn't happen in your normal proposal


**Hi guys! I wanted to make a bade story because this was in my head and thought it was a good idea when I started it. Reviews would be lovely cause I love constructive critism. Sincerely, Gilliesnation**

* * *

_Come on Beck. You can do it!_

__Why does my mind have to take over everything? I know I can do it but I feel it's a little too early. Not the right time in my life. We're only eighteen years old.

"Coming babe?" I say out the other end of the bathroom door.

"Almost," Jade says back. She has to be trying to really impress me on this date if she's taking so long. I'm taking her to The Sistina

"Ready!" Jade yells. She looks stunning. Jade has on this red ball gown with her hairs in curls. She has diamond earrings and black pumps. Her nails are painted red and a nice fancy black feather painted on her thumb.

"Jade," I say as she takes my breathe away, "You look amazing," I say. I'm wearing a tuxedo with a red flower on it.

"Yeah yeah. I'm only wearing this because its a fancy resturant. I'd rather wear your flannel tee shirt and jeans but whatever suits your fancy," Jade says. On some occasions she likes getting dolled up and it think this is one of those days. She just doesn't want to admit it. The car ride was silent until we got to The Sistina.

"We made a reservation. Oliver party of two," I say to the women named Susan.

"I'm sorry but this doesn't say you made a reservation," Susan says.

"Im pretty sure I remembered to make a reservation," I replied.

"We'll it is possible we could have dropped the reservation due to poor connection of wifi. See? It doesn't have your name," Susan says. I look over and it's true. My name wasn't on there.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Jade," I say to her.

"Whatever lets get in the car and go somewhere else," Jade says. She doesn't show her anger. She just plays it off really cool but I can tell she's mad.

"I'll make it up to you," as I say breaking the silence.

"You don't have to. Seriously," Jade says.

"Jade don't start I know your mad and I just-" I was cut off by the sound of our car. All the sudden our car stops moving. Our car ran out of gas.

"Well we have to call the tow truck now," I say as I'm dialing the number.

"Well this is great! First there's no dinner and now there's no car to drive!" Jade says fuming up.

"Jade be glad this is the only thing that happened. It could be way worse," I say. Right on que the night gotten worse. A car drove past a mud puddle and splashed mud on our clothes. Jade was angry now. After a few minutes the tow truck came and got our car. We were now at the tow truck garage.

"Y'all can go get something to eat if you want. It's going to take about an hour to get this done," the tow truck worker guy named Frank says.

"Wanna go to sheetz?" I ask Jade. I'm starving and I can tell she is too.

"There's no use," Jade says. Jade and I walk across the street to sheetz and eat at the tables outside.

"Im sorry," I begin to say.

"For what?" Jade asked.

"Tonight," I say shyly.

"Beck," Jade begins, "Tonight. Let me tell you about tonight. Tonight was fun. It's not everyday that we miss dinner, get splashed in mud, get our car fixed in a dirty tow truck garage, and eating dinner _here_," Jade says as she looks at the place in disgust.

"In that case," I begin, "Jadelyn August West I love you. I love you ever sinced our freshman year at Hollywood Arts when Sikowitz's forced us in a kissing scene. I felt the burning passion ever since that day. Jade, will you do the honor in being my wife?" I ask. Jade is looking at me like I'm a crazy man proposing in Sheetz. There's a moment of silence and tears start forming in her eyes.

"Yes, Yes!" Jade says as she's nodding her head yes at the same time. All she can do is kiss me and slide the ring onto her finger. See it's not about the place you are. It's about the thought and how much you love your partner, and I will always love Jade forever and always.


End file.
